starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Нар-Шаддаа
Иллюстрированный Атлас |длительность дня=87 стандартных часов |длительность года=413 местных дней |класс=Земной |гравитация=Стандартная |диаметр=4750 километров |атмосфера=Тип I |климат=Умеренный |гравитация=Стандартная |местность= *Огромный город Позднее: *Экуменополис *Трущобные зоны Позднее: *Бесплоден *Вонгформирован *Редкие города |вода=Отсутствует |расы=Ганки |другиерасы=*Хатты *Люди *Эвокийцы *Т'ланда-Тилы *Коликоиды *Виппиты *Юужань-вонги *Многие другие |язык=*Хаттский *Эвокийский *Виппитский *Основной галактический *Юужань-вонгский |правительство=Организованная преступность |города=*Нью-Вертика *Ко-Хентота *Дуросский сектор *Кореллианский сектор *Сектор беженцев *Красный сектор |интерес=*Горящая палуба *Шлаковая яма *Переплавка *Оранжевая леди *Отдых Риммера *Академия ситхов *Подгород Нар-Шаддаа |население=Ныне: 85 миллиардов *20% — люди *80% — другие Раннее: 72-95 млрд. |принадлежность= *Ганки *Пространство хаттов *Галактическая Республика *Каджидики *Обмен *Новая Империя ситхов *Братство тьмы *Картель хаттов *Галактическая Империя *Преступный мир *Возрождённая Империя *Юужань-вонгcкая империя *Контрабандисты *Конфедерация }} Нар-Шаддаа ( , также известная как Вертикальный город, Луна контрабандистов, или Маленький Корусант) — крупнейшая луна Нал-Хатты, поверхность которой, подобно Корусанту, с 24500 ДБЯ по 26 ПБЯ была покрыта экуменополисом. Однако, в отличие от главной галактической планеты-города Корусанта, Нар-Шаддаа была довольно трущобным миром, с загрязнённой атмосферой, а также с огромным количеством преступников и многих контрабандистов. История Доимперский период Когда хатты прилетели на Нал-Хатту со своего родного мира Варла, они переселили обитавшую там расу эвокаи на Нар-Шаддаа. В конце концов хатты завладели и луной, начали строить на её поверхности ангары и космопорты, причём некоторые из этих строений простирались аж до окололунного пространства. Несколько веков Нар-Шаддаа развивалась как важный центр межзвёздной торговли. Древние заправочные вышки и грузовые доки протянулись от поверхности луны до орбиты. А среди портов росли вверх крупные города. Жилые области Нар-Шаддаа называются вертикальными городами, потому что новые уровни домов и развлекательных центров строились прямо на старых зданиях. Нижние же уровни, как на Корусанте и Тарисе, начали ветшать и превратились в раздолье для низших форм жизни. Хатты продолжали эксплуатировать эвокаи, они покупали их земли и использовали их в качестве дешёвой рабочей силы. Хотя Нар-Шаддаа когда-то была процветающим центром торговли, после того, как изменились торговые пути, она утратила своё значение и известность. В конце концов, луна стала раем для преступников и приобрела репутацию центра противозаконных сделок. Корусант, галактическая столица, в основном застроен сверкающими апартаментами и лёгкими воздушными эстакадами, а на поверхности Нар-Шаддаа стоят ветшающие, жмущиеся друг к другу грязные города. В настоящее время основные центры галактической торговли находятся в отдалении от луны, поэтому здесь ведутся собственные дела практически без вмешательства извне. Нар-Шаддаа защищают планетарные щиты, которые часто выходят из строя. На этой луне можно купить и продать любой нелегальный товар, поэтому многие молодые преступники, пираты и контрабандисты начинают свою карьеру именно здесь, на Луне контрабандистов. Различные районы Нар Шаддаа контролируют хатты и другие преступные организации. Среди районов Вертикального Города урбанизированной луны есть Дуросский и Кореллианский сектора, в последнем находятся три бара, популярные среди наёмных охотников— «Горящая палуба», «Шлаковая яма» и «Переплавка», а напротив — таверна под названием «Оранжевая леди». left|thumb|250px|«Чёрный ястреб» на Нар-Шаддаа В 3951 ДБЯ Изгнанница прилетела на луну в поисках магистра Зез-Кай Элла, который выставил её из Ордена джедаев. Как только закончилась Гражданская война джедаев, Нар-Шаддаа наводнили тысячи (если не миллионы) беженцев со всей Галактики, с миров, разрушенных войной. Ещё больше было солдат, сражавшихся на той или другой стороне. Все они переполнили вертикальные города — они искали здесь работу, а может, и новый дом. Сектор беженцев был одним из самых густонаселённых в галактике и напрямую контролировался криминальной организацией «Обмен». thumb|left|230px|Нар-Шаддаа во времена Холодной войны. Во время Холодной войны Галактическая Республика и Возрождённая Империя ситхов соперничали за союз с Картелем хаттов. У Дарт Нокс появился здесь свой собственный клан, и здесь обнаружился артефакт, который искала Дарт Заш. Герой Тайтона предотвратил угрозу Системы подготовки суперсолдат. Барсен'тор удалось вылечить от чумы одного из больных мастеров-джедаев. Войд-гончая же находит здесь одну из частей для спецкорабля. Офицер республиканского спецназа Метеор обнаруживает и переводит на сторону Республики военного дроида M1-4X. Около 1002 ДБЯ Братство тьмы организовало здесь академию, готовившую ситхов-убийц. В 1000 ДБЯ, уже после битвы на Руусане, здесь встретились и вступили в схватку тёмный джедай Сет Харт и Бэл Серинус, однако обоих их схватил и заключил в тюрьму хаттский криминальный лорд. Нар Шаддаа звала своим домом Эниза Дим, контрабандистка расы па’лоуик, хозяйка корабля «Серая шейка». В 28 ДБЯ контроль над производством спайса на Нар-Шаддаа перешёл к коликоидам. Здесь же начинал свою карьеру контрабандиста молодой Хан Соло. Учили его премудростям контрабандной торговли лучшие контрабандисты галактики— Салла Зенд, Шуг Нинкс и Роа. На Луне контрабандистов у Хана была квартира, за которой присматривал старый дроид Зи-Зи, однако после своей поездки в Корпоративный сектор Хан там больше не появлялся. Галактическая Империя thumb|170px|Имперское присутствие на Нар-ШаддааВо времена Империи Нар-Шаддаа была центром деятельности Джекссона и Эмэйзы Фокстрэйн, которые были партнёрами и вместе переправляли контрабандный товар. Здесь же начинал свою карьеру и Лэндо Калриссиан. Ещё до того, как поступить на службу к Рэймусу Антиллесу, C-3PO и R2-D2 предприняли путешествие на Нар-Шаддаа в надежде схватить преступника по имени Олаг Грик. Наёмник Гридо несколько лет жил здесь, в Кореллианском секторе, вместе со своей семьёй, пока имперцы не уничтожили около двадцати этажей этого сектора, предприняв атаку на убежище повстанцев. После битвы при Явине агент повстанцев Кайл Катарн прибыл на Нар-Шаддаа, чтобы отыскать имперские навигационные карты, имеющие отношение к проекту «Тёмный пехотинец». Имперцы назначили награду за его голову, из-за чего Кайл стал причиной уличной перестрелки. Постимперский период thumb|left|153px|Нар-Шаддаа в [[5 ПБЯ]] В 5 ПБЯ Катарн вновь оказался на Нар-Шаддаа, чтобы получить сведения о гибели своего отца от дроида-информатора 8t88, у которого находился голодиск с предсмертным сообщением от Моргана Катарна, отца Кайла. Дроид намеревался оставить диск у себя, но в результате преследования Катарн отстрелил дроиду руку, державшую диск. Бывший агент повстанцев впоследствии нашёл этот важный предмет в туннелях вертикального города, откуда после разборок с многочисленными головорезами, его вызволила Джен Орс. В 10 ПБЯ на Нар-Шаддаа вернулся Хан Соло вместе со своей женой, Леей Органа-Соло. Лея встретила здесь уцелевшую после Великой чистки Виму-да-Боду, которая передала ей древний световой меч. За квартирой Хана всё ещё присматривал Зи-Зи. Но был там и ещё один сюрприз — ужасный наёмник Боба Фетт ждал его, чтобы схватить. Наёмники устроили погоню за семейством Соло по улицам Нар-Шаддаа, но в конце концов им вместе с бывшими подельниками Хана удалось бежать на Бисс. Позже Хан с Леей и их союзники-контрабандисты остановились на Нар-Шаддаа по пути на Новый Альдераан. Прибыв на луну-город, они обнаружили здесь силы Империи — звёздный разрушитель типа «Империал» «Непобедимый», которым командовали тёмные джедаи Засм Катт и Бэддон Фасс. В ходе приключений в древних разрушающихся городах Нар-Шаддаа они столкнулись с наёмниками-ганками, Бобой Феттом, имперскими солдатами и зловещими хищниками врблтерами. Хан и Лея вновь встретились с Вимой и увезли её с собой. Им не давали улететь с Нар-Шаддаа республиканский сенатор Мако Спайк и звёздный разрушитель «Непобедимый», но, несмотря на это, им удалось бежать. Во время погони «Непобедимый» предпринял попытку захватить «Сокол», но вместо этого задел космоскрёб, где находился Спайк. В результате «Непобедимый» рухнул на поверхность луны, став причиной больших разрушений. right|thumb|180px|«[[Госпожа удача» на Нар-Шаддаа]]В 13 ПБЯ Кайл Катарн, охотившийся за тёмным джедаем Десанном, опять вернулся на Нар-Шаддаа в поисках родианского криминального лорда Рило Барука. Он освободил Лэндо Калриссиана, которого Барук держал в тюрьме, а позднее нашёл и самого криминального лорда. Гангстеру удалось заманить его в ловушку, но джедай всё равно сбежал. Катарн и Калриссиан отыскали «Госпожу Удачу» и, когда они заправили её и собрались покинуть Нар-Шаддаа, у ангара появился Барук и его банда наёмников. Бандиты повредили корабль выстрелом из тяжёлого орудия, в то время как остальные головорезы пытались проникнуть внутрь, но Катарн добрался до лазерной пушки «Госпожи Удачи» и открыл огонь по Рило и его гангстерам. В 14 ПБЯ Ланник Ракто собирал дроидов на тайном заводе, находившемся на Луне контрабандистов, и продавал их на «невидимом рынке». Джейден Корр схватил его в штаб-квартире на Корусанте, где узнал, что завод находится на Нар-Шаддаа. В 26 ПБЯ города Луны контрабандистов уничтожили вторгшиеся из другой галактики юужань-вонги. Несколько самых смертоносных кораблей захватчиков окружили систему Й’Туб, а на Нар-Шаддаа были посланы органические существа, служившие различным целям. Большинство населения убили многочисленные бактерии, а их останки были смешаны с почвой планеты. Вся техника тоже была сломана и поглощена грязью. Затем Нар-Шаддаа подверглась вонгформированию, чтобы соответствовать нуждам захватчиков. Несмотря на то, что Нар-Шаддаа подверглась вонгформированию, примерно к 40 ПБЯ она вновь стала притоном контрабандистов. За кулисами На карте в журнале Star Wars Insider #65 Нар-Шаддаа отождествляется с её планетой, однако это неверно: Нар-Шаддаа — это луна Нал-Хатты. Появления *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''The Old Republic: Smuggler's Vanguard'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 2: New Galactic Order'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 3: Uncertain Surrender'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic 2: The Lost Suns, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Annihilation'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Single Cell'' *''Star Wars: Republic 11: Outlander, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Republic 16: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic 17: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Republic 18: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 6'' *''Star Wars: Republic 19: Twilight, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 20: Twilight, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic 21: Twilight, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Republic 22: Twilight, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars: Republic 43: Rite of Passage, Part 2'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest 2'' *''Jedi Quest 3'' *''Jedi Quest 4'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones 1'' * * * *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' * * *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Star Wars: Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' * *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Star Wars Droids: Rebellion'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' * *''Old Scores'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic * *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' comic *''Star Wars: Blood Ties 6: Boba Fett is Dead, Part 2'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' * *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Shadows in the Force'' * *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''A Bitter Winter'' * *''Lady Luck'' *''Lando Calrissian: Idiot's Array'' * *''Soulsaber'' * *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' *''Soulsaber'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction'' * *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire'' audio drama *''Dark Empire II'' *''Dark Empire II'' audio drama *''Jedi Search'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Scourge'' *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 0: Refugees, Prologue'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 4: Refugees, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 5: Refugees, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 6: Rescues, Part 1'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Balance Point'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Revelation'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 41: Rogue's End'' }} Источники * * *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * * * *''Справочник по «Новому Ордену джедаев»'' *''Полная антология рас'' * *''Hero's Guide'' * *''Справочник по противникам'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 1'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 6'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''Руководство по «Силе необузданной»'' * * * *''Scum and Villainy'' *''Руководство по Войнам клонов'' *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' * *''Руководство по эпохе Наследия'' *''Руководство по эпохе Восстания'' *''Иллюстрированный атлас'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 26'' *''Galaxy at War'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 36'' *''Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам'' * * * * * * * * *''Руководство владельца «Тысячелетнего сокола» по эксплуатации'' *''Художественное творчество и создание Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Дневник мастера Ност-Дюрала'' *''Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя'' *''Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»'' * * * * * * }} Примечания и сноски Категория:Города Категория:Планеты, ассоциированные с ситхами Категория:Экуменополисы Категория:Планеты по алфавиту Категория:Планеты Галактической Республики Категория:Планеты Пространства хаттов Категория:Планеты, ассоциированные с юужань-вонгами Категория:Планеты Конфедерации Категория:Планеты Галактической Империи Категория:Планеты земного типа Категория:Планеты с атмосферой I типа Категория:Спутники Внешнего Кольца Категория:Локации Нар-Шаддаа